Luna Griffin
Luna Griffin is the 21st episode of Season 32. Summary The Griffin Games are back and Luna gets her first and very special griffin to enter and compete in the games with her friends, but to make her griffin grow big and strong for the games, Luna will have to feed him, clean him, and train him over the weekend, but when Luna ignores a warning from her friend, her griffin grows way too big that he almost wrecks havoc in the town and she might need some help to get her new griffin friend back. Plot The episode begins on a Friday afternoon after school where Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, Izzy, Cubby, Jade, Ruby, Princess Amber, Prince James, Vivian, Hildegard, Clio, and Luna are being lead by Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Miles, Loretta, Connor, Amaya, and Greg to the DJES griffin ranch. They were going there because they were going to become the new griffin riders by finding and adopting their very own baby griffins, and if either of them finds the perfect one or if one of them finds them, then they’ll take care of them and help them grow for the games since griffins are known to grow more faster than any magical or regular animal. Luna was excited about the griffin games and it will be her first time competing in them, but what she was more excited about is getting her very own griffin. Haruna and Blodger were as excited as her but Mirandos felt unsure but not because she was nervous but she was worried about finding the perfect griffin for her as Loretta turns to her and says to Mirandos that she shouldn’t worry about that for that if she can’t find a griffin for herself, a griffin will find her since all griffins may be different, but they have some things in common with their new owners. When they were inside the ranch, they found some griffin eggs that just came in today and they look brand new, and they look like they were about to hatch! As the kids and Kwazii took a closer look at the eggs, cute and fluffy looking baby griffins popped out and they all growled and mewled and they looked up at them with their big eyes, making everyone coo at them. Later, everyone was trying to bond with the baby griffins so they can adopt them. Two baby griffins were happily accepting to be Mirandos, Haruna, Jade, and Ruby’s griffins while three chose Izzy, Cubby, and Blodger and one of them has some funny powers, like breathing dirt-scented breath onto Blodger’s face, much to Blodger’s delight. Each and everyone gave their new baby griffin friends new names as Mirandos gives the icy blue baby griffin the name, Frostbite, due to her icy powers, and Haruna names his baby griffin, Pounder. The whole ranch was then being filled with fire smoke, icy breath, different scents, and laughter. Behind them, Luna was looking for the right griffin for her when she comes across a purple and silver baby griffin with midnight blue eyes and a shy looking personality. Luna bend down and gently greets him then she slowly brings her hand towards him to let him sniff it so he’ll know if she meant no harm. After sniffing Luna’s hand, the purple griffin backed away slowly just as Luna gives him a friendly smile and tells him that it’s okay and to not be afraid. When she said those words, the griffin slowly comes back towards her and then to Luna’s surprise, he jumped right into her arms and he started purring while rubbing his head under her chin which tickled. Greg and Kwazii appear and Greg says to Luna that it looks like she’s made a new friend when the little purple griffin has shown that he’s really starting to like her already. While Luna was giving her new griffin friend a tummy rub, Kwazii took a closer look at him and explains that her griffin is a mooncrest griffin, a beautiful griffin with ears that makes the shape of a crescent moon, and has some very special powers that are very mysterious by very cool. and since the griffin is a mooncrest griffin, Luna decides to name him Mooncrest. After everyone got their griffins, Loretta hands out griffin training and care manuels, then Connor gives them collars, leashes, and Sofia gives them boxes of griffin treats for their griffins to eat. Then just before they left for the weekend, Kwazii instructs them to take good care of their griffins, give them lots of exercise and food to eat, let them get plenty of rest, and never feed them too much food or let them eat anything else or they will not make them grow or worse, if they feed their griffins too many snacks at night, they will give them strange side effects. With a nod, Blodger says that they’ll take good care of their griffins and James promises that they won’t have any trouble with them as he gives his griffin named Sir Boomsalot a rub on the chin. After the kids and Kwazii went their separate ways, Luna looks down at the griffin training & care manual in her hand, then with a smile, she says that she doesn’t need a manuel for that she knows how to take care of creatures, so she might know how to take care of a baby griffin as she says to Mooncrest that they’re going to have a fun time together. Over the weekend, Luna is seen spending most of her time with Mooncrest by feeding him, cleaning him, and training him, then giving him the griffin treats if he succeeds in his training. This way kind of fun and Luna was having the best time of her life. But when it was time of bed, Luna tucked Mooncrest in and was about to tuck herself in when Mooncrest tugged on her nightgown as she asks him what he wants. Mooncrest points at the box of griffin treats on the desk, and he squawks that he wants an evening snack before bedtime when he indicates by pointing at his open beak. Luna went over to the desk to fetch the treats, but she remembered what Kwazii said about not feeding your griffin any snacks at night. But after looking down at Mooncrest, who had big pleading eyes, she hesitates until Luna finally decides that maybe just a teeny tiny snack wouldn’t hurt a bit as she takes the box, pulls out a treat, and tosses it into Mooncrest’s beak and he chews it, gobbles it, licks his beaky lips, and lets out a cute burp. Luna stifled a laugh and decides to feed Mooncrest a few more treats, leaving her moths worried and having a bad feeling about their master feeding her baby griffin so many treats at night. The next morning, Luna had on her hangout outfit after her shower and she fills the bowls with food and water and calls over to Mooncrest to come out for breakfast. When Mooncrest doesn’t respond, Luna looked around and called out to him to come out just when he comes out of her wardrobe, with a sun hat on his head. Giggling, Luna walks up to Mooncrest to take the hat off his head and tell him that she’s going out now, but she promises that she’ll come back for him as she rubs him under the chin, but before she could leave, her moths hovered in front of her to ask her if it’s a good idea to leave Mooncrest alone. Luna smiles reassuringly and replies that they’ll take care of him while she’s away. Although the moths are worried again, they decide that they should take care of her griffin for her as Luna walks down and run out of the house. After Luna left, the moths were alone with Mooncrest, all unsure about what to do with him as they turned to see him eating his breakfast and lapping water from his bowl. Then looking over at the treat box, one of the moths decides that it should feed Mooncrest a treat after he was done with his breakfast. Mooncrest was then finished eating just as he spots the moth holding the griffin treat, and he bounces over to beg for it to feed him the treat. After looking at it’s other friends who all shrugged, the little moth tosses the griffin treat to Mooncrest’s mouth and he chews then swallows it. Suddenly, Mooncrest started acting up as his wings started beating at top speed and soon, he was flying around the room like crazy! The moths tried to stop him, but Mooncrest was too fast and he was knocking everything in Luna’s room down and making a mess of things! Hours later, Luna comes back just to find that her room is in a big mess! Clothes, shoes, hats, accessories, toys, music CDs, books, papers, and framed pictures were scattered and broken on the floors, the posters were ripped, there were scratch marks on the furniture, and even her bed was messy too! Looking around frantically, Luna looked up at her moths and asks what happened as they explained that Mooncrest did all this after feeding him a treat while she was gone and they tried to stop him, but he seemed to be a bit harder for them and their wings to handle than they thought. With a heavy sigh, Luna begins to think that maybe her moths were right about not leaving Mooncrest alone as she calls Kwazii to come and help her clean her room. Later, when Kwazii arrived, he is seen fixing the furniture, his magic cleaning brush was sweeping the floor, and Luna and her moths were picking up her things and reorganizing them as she puts the framed pictures back on top of the bookshelf while Mooncrest was sleeping. After they were done cleaning, Kwazii asks Luna how this happened. With a nervous glance, Luna sits on her bed and explains that she might’ve left Mooncrest alone with her moths while she was away and maybe another treat might’ve made him go super hyper. Sighing, Kwazii sits next to her and tells her that she can’t leave Mooncrest all alone, because baby griffins, like other pets, can make messes when they are left alone, and that she needs to be more careful when feeding her baby griffin more than just one treat. With a sigh, Luna replies that she'll try and hopefully make Mooncrest grow before this coming Friday, for that was when the Griffin Games start. The next morning on Sunday, Luna and her moths were taking Mooncrest for a walk around town, and also taking him for a flight as he was flapping his wings while jumping up and down. Later, they arrived at the park and Luna begins to teaching Mooncrest new tricks and she also tosses more of the griffin treats at his opened beak when he jumps up, flew and did a loop da loop, and finally caught the treats until he lands gracefully on the grassy ground while chewing on the treats and then swallowing them down. Luna bends down and pets Mooncrest on his head for doing his new trick very well. Mooncrest was enjoying being scratched, then he asks Luna for another treat, but Luna says that she can't and that she promised Kwazii that she shouldn't feed him (Mooncrest) more treats. But with those cute pleading puppy eyes Mooncrest was giving her, Luna couldn't help but decide that maybe just one more treat wouldn't hurt, much to her moths becoming worried and warning their master to not give her griffin one more, because Kwazii already told her that the more treats she gives Mooncrest, who knows what kind of side effects he'll have next? Rolling her eyes, Luna tells her moths to stop worrying and that she's being careful as she gives Mooncrest the treat, and he chews it until he swallows it down. Suddenly, Mooncrest was getting a tummyache, and before long, he was growing into the size of a giant griffin! Luna’s eye grew wide at the size of how Mooncrest grew, but she and her moths were pretty sure that he wasn’t suppose to grow like that, and just before they could do something, Mooncrest unfolded his wings and flew off as Luna calls for her baby giant griffin to come back! But he was already causing a big mess in Disney Junior Town! While watching him wreck the place, Luna felt terrible and knew that she should’ve listened to Kwazii and her moths about not feeding Mooncrest too many treats. She needed to fix this and save Mooncrest, but she can’t do it alone so she went to get help, her moths following behind. Meanwhile, Miles, Loretta, Sofia, Captain Jake, Kwazii, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were helping Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, Izzy, and Cubby train their baby griffins when suddenly, they heard the sound of a griffin screeching as they all turned to see a giant griffin hopping around and shaking the ground. Shocked, Connor asks how that happened just as Luna and her moths appeared, out of breath, and Luna admits that it’s her fault that her griffin is 50 feet bigger after feeding him too many treats. She then says that she's sorry, and that she just couldn't resist Mooncrest's cute little griffin eyes, and who can ever resist his cute pleading sound? When she saw that her friends had their arms crossed and looking slightly disapproved by disobeying what Kwazii told her, Luna shrugs, looking ashamed, and finally decides that maybe it is her fault. Kwazii then comforts her and says to her to not worry, and that she's not the only one who disobeys the rules, then declares that they need to do something to get Mooncrest back to normal. Then finally, Luna comes up with an idea, but she’ll need some treats just to lure Mooncrest. Jade asks Luna what she was up to as Luna tells her with a wink to trust her. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the giant Mooncrest was at a grocery store sniffing as some apples and he snacks on some while the grocery shoppers and even the owner of the fruit stalls ran in fright. Mooncrest bends down and starts scooping up loads of apple crates into his beak and dozens of apples fell in, filling his beak and he chews then swallows his beakful of apples until he let out an enormous burp. Just then, Luna and her friends on their griffins flew towards Mooncrest when he heard them coming and his eyes grew wide when his owner waved a box of griffin treats in her hand. Seeing the treats made Mooncrest squawk with excitement and he flaps his wings then zooms over to get some, as the griffins lead him straight back to the park, where Kwazii was waiting for him. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Hearing *Magic Rope *Aqua Wings *Super Speed *Peace Magic *Repairing Power *Magic Cleaning Brush *Levitation *Shrinking Power Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jade Category:Episodes focusing on Ruby Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 32 images